Scarkit's Omen
by amber-daze
Summary: HIATUS - Scarkit's Omen is my version of if Starkit's Prophecy was a real Warriors book.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I am using the allegiances for** _ **The Apprentice' Quest**_ **merged with** _ **Sunset**_ **. Along with those two books, I have replaced some canon characters with some characters from** _ **Starkit's**_ _ **Prophecy**_ **, and I have changed the names of some canon characters.**

 **I have removed some cats from ThunderClan, it's unrealistic that they have like twenty warriors and ShadowClan has about eight.**

 **I have read** _ **The Apprentice's Quest**_ **, but it will not be playing a part in the plot, as I have no idea where this story fits on the timeline.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own** _ **Warriors**_ **, the Erins do. And thank StarClan I don't own** _ **Starkit's Prophecy**_ **.**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER

Firestar: ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

DEPUTY

Greystripe: long-haired grey tom

MEDICINE CAT

Jayfeather: grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

WARRIORS

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail: long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie: striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Cinderheart: grey tabby she-cat

Ivypool: silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing: pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Amberclaw: pale ginger she-cat

 _Apprentice, Lakepaw_

Iceblaze: white she-cat

Roseflame: dark cream she cat

Briarstorm: dark brown she cat

Winterstripe: very pale grey tom with black stripes

Blossombreeze: pale brown she cat with a dark stripe along her spine

 _Apprentice, Flamepaw_

APPRENTICES

Lakepaw: blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Flamepaw: fire colored she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Jasperpaw: dark red she-cat with blue eyes and black tail

QUEENS

Daisy: cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Lilyheart: tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Dawnsparkle: grey she-cat, formerly a rouge

ELDERS

Purdy: plump tabby, former loner with a grey muzzle

Goldenflower: pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

Longtail: pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat

KITS

Leafkit: tortoiseshell she-kit

Larkkit: black tom

Honeykit: white she-kit with yellow splotches

Scarkit: a grey tabby she-kit with white chest, belly, and paws; amber eyes; and a scar on her forehead.

 **SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER

Rowanstar: ginger tom

DEPUTY

Crowfrost: black-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT

Littlecloud: very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Puddlepaw

WARRIORS

Tawnypelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerheart: dark brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Sleekpaw_

Stonetooth: white tom

 _Apprentice, Juniperpaw_

Spikefur dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

 _Apprentice, Yarrowpaw_

Wasptail: yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Strikepaw_

Dawnpelt: cream-furred she-cat

QUEENS

Grassheart: pale brown tabby she-cat

Pinenose: black she-cat

ELDERS

Oakfur: small brown tom

Kinkfur: tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

APPRENTICES

Juniperpaw: sleek black tom

Yarrowpaw: ginger tom with yellow eyes

Sleekpaw: yellow she-cat

Puddlepaw: white tom with brown splotches

KITS

Birchkit: beige tomkit

Lionkit: yellow she-kit with amber eyes

Slatekit: sleek grey tomkit

 **WINDCLAN**

LEADER

Onestar: brown tabby tom

DEPUTY

Harespring: brown-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT

Kestrelflight: mottled grey tom

WARRIORS

Slightfoot: black tom with flash of white on his chest

Sedgewhisker: light brown tabby she-cat

Crowfeather: dark grey tom

Nightcloud: black she-cat

Gorsetail: very pale grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail: dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Oatclaw: pale brown tabby tom

Emberfoot: grey tom with two dark paws

Heathertail: light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Larkwing: pale brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS

Ferntail: grey tabby she-cat

ELDERS

Whitetail: small white she-cat

KITS

Smokekit: grey she-kit

Brindlekit: mottled brown she-kit

 **RIVERCLAN**

LEADER

Mistystar: grey she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY

Reedwhisker: black tom

MEDICINE CAT

Mothwing: dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine: grey tabby she-cat

WARRIORS

Havenpelt: black and white tom

 _Apprentice, Foxpaw_

Featherflight: long-haired grey she-cat

Mintfur: light grey tabby tom

Stonedust: light brown tabby tom

Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Shadepaw_

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Perchwing: grey and white she-cat

Heronwing: dark grey and black tom

Petalfur: grey and white she-cat

Shimmerpelt: silver she-cat

Minnowtail: dark grey she-cat

APPRENTICES

Foxpaw: russet tabby tom

Shadepaw: dark brown she-cat

QUEENS

Lakeheart: grey tabby she-cat

Icewing: white she-cat with blue eyes

KITS

Nightkit: Dark grey tom with black stripes

Shimmerkit: Blue-grey she-cat with bright blue eyes


End file.
